Campamento
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: El contraataque contra los nuevos grupos anti-todo-lo-que-no-sea-heterosexual, en forma de campamento, por suerte, es más sonado que los propios grupos en sí. Y tambien más divertido.


Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Amarillo: **alegría, felicidad, inteligencia y energía.

* * *

Hay una hoguera en el medio del campamento, es un fuego rojo, naranja y amarillo que ilumina todas las tiendas de campaña asentadas alrededor. Hay seis, más anchas que las otras, que forman un círculo enorme alrededor del fuego, cada una es de un color diferente imitando la bandera de la libertad que usan a veces los muggles y que representa la razón por la que hay tanta gente reunida.

Anatole Lunegarçon un chico que tan alto como grande es su inteligencia, es decir, es muy bajo. Tartamudea y no sabe hablar sin morderse la lengua. Es para todos un misterio cómo ha conseguido pasar de curso hasta ahora, lo único que se le da bien es encantamientos. Está acompañado de sus tíos, o mejor dicho, él los acompaña a ellos, en la tienda vecina a la de William.

Una coincidencia maravillosa, si alguien se dignara a preguntar a William, claro.

William lo conoce desde pequeño, en verano sus padres le llevaban al parque que quedaba a dos manzanas de su casa. De su casa y de la de Anatole, pues eran vecinos. Recuerda que bajaban por el tobogán metálico considerándolo una gran aventura y el niño que era entonces Anatole tartamudeaba algunas palabras emocionado, entonces todos pensaban que el niño era un squib pero ellos dos jugaban e ignoraban las miradas de pena de los mayores.

Ahora son más grandes, William cumplió los dieciséis unas semanas atrás y Anatole los cumplirá el mes que viene pero la verdad es que no han cambiado demasiado; Anatole sigue atragantándose con las palabras y a William le interesan tanto las chicas como cuando tenía cinco años, o sea, poco. Helena Jeunfleur es diferente, pero es que tampoco es como todas las otras chicas que conoce.

Helena es alta, muy alta, le saca una cabeza a William y aún así, le encanta llevar zapatos con un poco de tacón. No le gustan las faldas ni las flores y si fuera por ella, la escuela tendría uniformes para tener que ahorrarse los cinco segundos que tarda en cogerse lo primero que pilla en el armario, le gusta hacer las cosas con las manos y los únicos encantamientos que aprende a la primera son los que puede utilizar para hacer alguna broma.

Helena conoció a William y a Anatole en primero, cuando William abrió una puerta con el hechizo _Alohomora_ que había aprendido dos horas antes en clase y Helena se la comió con patatas. Cuando Helena empezó a insultarlos con todo su amplio vocabulario en todos los idiomas que conocía y empezaron a pelearse en medio de un pasillo lleno de transeúntes, los tres acabaron en el despacho de la directora. Después de eso, se convirtieron en amigos.

El hermano gemelo de Helena, Antoine, no está de acuerdo con las amistades de su hermana y no tiene reparos en expresar sus opiniones en voz alta. Por desgracia, el desagrado de su hermano solo hace que a Helena le guste más salir con ellos.

Helena y Antoine también están en el campamento, su tienda es de un color rosado que a Helena le hace entrar ganas de vomitar. Por supuesto que se aguanta las ganas y, a cambio, su padre le da permiso para ir a la tienda de William. Anatoine no se guarda el gesto de desprecio para sí mismo y su padre, santísimo pacificador, medio ciego y con un sentido del humor que comparte con su hija, invita cordialmente (entiéndase que obliga) a Anatoine a acompañar a su queridísima hermana. Desea desde lo profundo de su corazón que los dos se diviertan juntos (o séase, que no vuelvan en un buen rato). A Helena le encanta la manera en que su padre es capaz de decir las cosas en ese tono tan cordial cuando en realidad lo quiere es tirarlo todo por los aires. Anatoine, por supuesto, no comparte su parecer. Peor para él, piensa siempre Helena.

La verdad es que la tienda de William queda bastante lejos y los dos tardan veinte minutos en llegar andando. Las fogatas de la otra gente, familias y grupos de amigos, iluminan el camino. Cuando finalmente llegan, los dos chicos se baten en una guerra de miradas hasta que el siempre-en-el-momento-justo-Anatole interrumpe y tartamudea algo de un baile que empieza a media noche.

Los cuatro deciden ir, por supuesto, no se perderían una fiesta por nada en el mundo. A la una de la noche están los cuatro en el sitio que Anatole ha dicho. No es lo que esperaban pero por lo menos se enteran de que hay otro acontecimiento más acuerdo con su gusto a una distancia que pueden andar sin romperse los pies. Es una pena, sin embargo, que tengan que quedarse un momento para saludar a todos los mimados que se pasean con una copa de algún vino es lo suyo pero no tienen más remedio que quedarse media hora para que no hablen peor de lo que ya se habla de ellos. No es que les importe, probablemente sean las personas más felices de todos los que están en ese baile, pero sus familias tienen una reputación que mantener.

Antoine es el mejor de los cuatro en ese tipo de cosas y solo él tiene permitido reírse de su hermana y sus amigos e, igual que hace todo lo demás, no tiene miedo de demostrarlo. Mientras, Helena baila un rato con el torpe de Anatole.

Mantener los pies en el suelo cuando bailas es un gran consejo cuando lo que quieres es mostrar a un grupo de pijos que sabes mantener la compostura y que eres tan bueno como ellos. Aun así, es demasiado aburrido, lo mejor es dejarse llevar; que el suelo de la pista de baile se convierta en un terremoto y sacudirte como si estuvieses exorcizando un demonio de tu propio cuerpo. Bailar sin reparos, sin normas sociales ni zapatos que te mantengan en tierra. Ahora no, pero lo hará pronto. Todavía no es el momento, piensa Helena para sus adentros, imaginándolo.

Es una suerte que antes de que se den cuenta ya estén de camino de la otra fiesta, la que vale la pena. Antoine y Helena van delante, cogidos de la mano como pocas veces lo hacen, solo cuando no mira nadie. Anatole los sigue dando saltitos con la energía que lo define y William los sigue riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo, que le saca la lengua y se lanza encima de los gemelos sin aguantar la risa.

Tardan poco en llegar, menos de lo que esperaban**, **aunque seguramente es porque han corrido medio camino a causa de una carrera empezada por Anatole y ganada por ha quedado la última, los tacones no ayudan demasiado en cuanto a temas de moverse rápido se refiere. Es una discoteca que tiene las letras del letrero encantadas para que parezcan un arcoíris, algo bastante adecuado para la situación.

La música fuerte retumba en sus oídos y se separan al entrar. Antoine se sienta en uno de los sofás y vigila a su hermana, que está en la pista bailando con unas amigas del colegio, Anatole va a la barra a pedir algo y Willam desaparece entre la multitud.

Cinco horas más tarde, Helena va a buscar a su hermano y los dos salen de la discoteca para encontrarse conAnatole riendo un poco demasiado alto con una chica con el cabello demasiado rubio para ser natural. El sol ya está saliendo.

Falta William, pero Anatole sabe dónde está**, **en un círculo de chicos y chicas sentados en el suelo. Está discutiendoamistosamente con otro chico al que no ha visto en su vida, los dos demasiado borrachos como para tomarse en serio lo que están diciendo. William se coge la barriga, que le duele de tanto reír y dice algo de adoptar, más bien lo grita y todos los que están sentados se ríen con él. Anatole también deja ir una carcajada, aunque no sepa de que hablan.

Helena pregunta de qué están hablando y su hermano, demasiado inteligente para su bien, responde que probablemente del nuevo grupo que quiere conseguir que las parejas del mismo sexo no puedan adoptar. Por supuesto que Helena ha oído hablar de ello, no solo sale en las noticias, sino que su padre y su hermano forman parte de la gran masa política que está en contra de cambiar las leyes por las que tanta gente ha luchado.

Su hermano es inteligente y capaz de arrastrar a mucha gente con él, nunca ha conocido a alguien más astuto que él. William siempre dice que si quisiese llegaría muy lejos pero Antoine es demasiado nervioso para que le interese realmente nada más allá de pasarlo bien y cuidar de su hermana.

Avisan a William que es hora de irse y cuando éste se levanta no queda duda de que no se aguanta de pie, así que Antoine tiene que ayudarlo y dejar a Helena encargarse de Anatole, mucho más pequeño y menos pesado y bebido que William.

En realidad el grupo que se ha alzado en contra de la adopción homoparental es demasiado reducido pero se ha oído mucho porque uno de los participantes es el director de una de las revistas más leídas de la comunidad mágica francesa. El contraataque contra los nuevos grupos anti-todo-lo-que-no-sea-heterosexual, en forma de campamento, por suerte, es aún más sonado.

Antoine tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo seguido de William, que empieza a reírse del otro aunque él esté en la misma situación, Helena llega a su lado y empieza a reír también, Anatole no ha parado de reír en todo el camino.

William repite lo que le estaba diciendo a aquel chico y Antoine, en una situación que probablemente no volverá a repetirse jamás, expone que está de acuerdo con el chico.

Todo el mundo sabe que William es gay, lo sabe su familia, sus amigos, la escuela entera y probablemente también el pueblo donde viven. Antoine no lo es, que Helena o alguien más sepa, pero eso no impide a alguien tener opiniones propias y él es demasiado movido para quedarse callado y no actuar cuando no está de acuerdo con algo. Cosa que probablemente es la razón por la que están en este campamento que organizaron para demostrar que había más gente contenta con la ley que descontenta.

Están a cuatro metros de la tienda de William y a dos metros de la de Anatole, parece que están demasiado lejos, porque ni Antoine ni William se levantan ni parecen tener intención de levantarse. Helena se sienta al lado de su hermano y Anatole no tarda ni un segundo desde que su cabeza toca el suelo en quedarse dormido y empezar a moverse como la persona activa que es. El sol brilla en el cielo y William bosteza entre risas antes de estirar los brazos y dormirse con una sonrisa en la cara, Helena recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano antes de darse cuenta que este ya no está despierto y ella se queda insomne, mirando el color del amanecer desaparecer lentamente para dar paso a otro mucho más brillante. Seguro que su hermano Anatole tendría un buen chiste para esto; pero están todos felizmente desparramados por el suelo soñando vete tú a saber qué y ella no está menos contenta que ellos.


End file.
